


Sometimes All We Need is Time (Some Need More then Others)

by kbl55429



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Chicago Fire
Genre: Casey spends some time in LA, Established Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, F/F, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Severides a good friend to Casey, This is mostly about Matt and Sylvie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbl55429/pseuds/kbl55429
Summary: It seems like all his relationships end in heartbreak. There’s a saying, “once is a mistake. Twice is a pattern. Three times is a habit.” He doesn’t want heartbreak to become a constant thing in his life. Sylvie wants to be his priority, she wants someone to fight for her and it’s not too much to ask for but he wants the same thing for once in his life. So yeah he pushed her away but she let him.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Kelly Severide, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley & Kelly Severide & Matthew Casey, Evan “Buck” Buckley & Matthew Casey, Matthew Casey & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Matthew Casey & Kelly Severide, Stella Kidd/Kelly Severide, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	Sometimes All We Need is Time (Some Need More then Others)

**Author's Note:**

> So I changed this story, I didn’t like it before so I changed it completely well except for the part where Matt spends time in LA.

Matt walked out of his office having forgotten his phone in his car. He barely made out of the garage doors when he was met with Sylvie and her new boyfriend giggling together in each other’s arms right outside the station. Maybe he’s a glutton for punishment because all he can do it watch, frozen, thinking about about what might have been.

It’s been four months, four months since he showed up at her apartment. Four months since they kissed, four months since she asked him that question, that question that came out of no where. A question he gave an honest answer to, because he doesn’t know, nobody really knows what they’ll do when face with a big choice like that. We can say we’ll do something but when that time comes, we could do the complete opposite.

He knows he doesn’t love Gabby anymore, at least not in the way he loves Sylvie but giving your heart away, especially a heart that’s been broken so many times before is hard. Every relationship he’s had before has failed and there’s only one common denominator, him, maybe he’s the problem. Maybe he doesn’t deserve someone as great as Sylvie Brett, he doesn’t mind his heart getting broken but it would kill him knowing he broke Sylvie. And maybe that’s not it at all, maybe he’s just tired of giving his relationships his all and getting nothing in return. 

He put everything into his relationship with Hallie, he bought them a house, he wanted a life with her but she didn’t want a life with him. Of course she came back and things were good but only for her to leave again in the end. Of course it wasn’t her fault, she died but it doesn’t change the fact that he lost someone he loved.

Then there was Gabby, she was like a breath of fresh air. He fell for her hard and fast, everything was good, she had a strong personality and a lot of the times it was her way or the highway but he loved her. That’s just who Gabby was but eventually things began to sour and she left. They still saw each other everyday but as friends. They eventually found themselves back in each other’s arms and things were good again but as the months went by, the same problems began to arouse. But this time it felt like he was putting more into their relationship then she was. He wanted to be included in her decisions like she was in his but in the end he guesses it was too much to ask for. When he finally told her no she ran and never came back.

It seems like all his relationships end in heartbreak. There’s a saying, “once is a mistake. Twice is a pattern. Three times is a habit.” He doesn’t want heartbreak to become a constant thing in his life. Sylvie wants to be his priority, she wants someone to fight for her and it’s not too much to ask for but he wants the same thing for once in his life. So yeah he pushed her away but she let him.

In reality maybe it’s both. Now here he is watching as Brett dates another guy and it hurts. It’s nobody’s fault really, maybe he’s just destined to be alone for the rest of his life.

  
He turns around and is met with Stellas harsh glare but he simply ignores it. He’s just tired, he doesn’t have much fight left in him. There’s not a lot he knows, he knows how to do his job, both construction and firefighting and he does it well. He knows Stella Kidd is not his biggest fan right now and the last thing he knows is he needs a break.

He walks back into the station going out the back way so he doesnt have to look at Sylvie and gets his phone. When he gets back into his office he makes a phone call, “Hey Evan so about your offer, I’m in.” After a few more words he hangs up, he’s going to take the next six months working on himself. It’s time he talked to someone, he’s tired of hanging onto his emotions, but he’s going to do it away from 51, away from the CFD, away from people who knows his business. He wants a fresh start and this is the only way he knows how to do it.

————-

Sylvie walked into the morning briefing looking for Matt, the same she did every morning. But for the first time in four months he wasn’t there. “He’s not here Brett.” She heard a voice come from behind her, she turned around and spoke to Severide, “where’d he go?”

Severides face held no emotion, “I don’t think it’s any of your business.” He snapped.

“Kelly, what the hell?” Stella interrupted but he ignored her and walked across the room away from the both of them. Before she could say another word, Chief Boden came in and trailing behind him was a man she didn’t know. She could tell from his shirt and pins he wasn’t from the CFD, suddenly she felt her stomach drop, she had a bad feeling.

“Good morning everyone, there’s not much to say this morning so I just get right to what you’re all wondering. The gentleman to my left and Captain Elliot Williams, he is from the Los Angeles Fire Department. The CFD is participating in a firefighter exchange program. He will be taking over Captains Casey’s position, he’ll be with us for six months, please make him feel welcomed. Lt. Herrmann and Lt. Severide my office please.”

Brett felt like she could cry, yes things between her and Matt haven’t been the best. Their friendship was strainedbut he was always there and now he was gone and she gets the sinking suspicion it’s her fault.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I know this is different but I’m just tired of reading stories that make Casey sound like the bad guy. The guys been through a lot, he’s a complex character with complex emotions, I really just want him to be happy but I definitely think there’s a lot he needs to let go of and I feel like this is the best way for it to happen. I’m tired of hearing how great a love story him and Gabby were when in reality Gabby was toxic also in my opinion so was Hallie, all his relationships have been a bit unhealthy and for once he deserves one that isn’t. But first he has to get better. (If any of that made sense.)


End file.
